Sloveniaball
|type = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic|friends = Slovakiaball, Germanyball, Austriaball, USAball,Croatiaball (frenemies), Macedoniaball, Hungaryball.|status = Alive|likes = Beer, Mt. Triglav, pršut, peace, to be Germanic, žlikrofi, hiking, potica.|hates = War, anschluss, Slavs, kebabs, being Balkan.|government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic|gender = Male|military = Slovenian Armed Forces Slovenska vojska|bork = Trst Trst|food = Potatoes (Slovene type best type, of course!)|founded = 25 June 1991 (age 24)|intospace = Not even close! But Germony help us!}} Sloveniaball is a countryball located in Central Europe (NOT in the Balkans) and the former Yugoslaviaball. He's the neighbor and friend of mighty Austriaball. He is in the EU and NATO. Sloveniaball is often mistaken for Slovakiaball and vice versa, but now they are seen getting along and He even claims that Slovakiaball is his lover. His best friends are Germanyball and Austriaball. His greatest wish is becoming a part of German family. History Sloveniaball was born when Romanball died, and Slavicballs resettled the area. Immediately after the fall of Romanball, Sloveniaball merged with other South-West-Slavicballs into Samo's Empireball. This was a preventive move, as filthy Avarball wanted to conquer Slavicballs. Samoball defeated the dirty horse riding Mongol wanabees, and after a few years Samo's Empire fell zugrunt, as it wasn't needed anymore. The first (and only) trully free Medieval Sloveniaball was Duchy of Carniolaball, the first democratic ball, even though Murica ball says he is of first of Democracy, but he WRONG. After Duchy of Carnioliaball got weak, in got sucked up into Holy Roman Empireball and then into Austrian Empireball. Sloveniaball was under such heavy Austrian influence, that for a period of 200 years, it forgot how to be Slav. Only in 1809, when the Slug-eating bagette throwers beat Austriaball, Sloveniaball was freed for a period of 4 years, as the French established the Illyrian Provinces. Later, when the little emperor lost the battle of Waterloo, Sloveniaball wanted to join with Croatiaball into a new state called Illyriaball, but as Sloveniaball knew that Croatiaball ONLY WANTS TRIESTE, he decided to split with his new lover. Sloveniaball then tried to gain independence from Austriaball, as he wanted to speak in his native tounge, but wasn't allowed. Although some Slovenes wanted to get rid of Austria, most were still in love with Habsburgball. During the First World War, Sloveniaball fought for Austria-Hungaryball, but as the war progressed, Sloveniaball joined forces (only politically) with other South Slavic balls and formed the State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbsball, but that didn't last long, as no other state recognised that one (SCREW YOU FRANCEBALL), so the Slovenes and Croats were forced to join with filthy Kingdom of Serbiaball. When Austria-Hungaryball died, Sloveniaball became part of Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball. During the interwar period, Sloveniaball lost a third of its teritory to Kingdom of Italyball, after Italy and Serbiaball signed the treaty of Rapallo (again, screw you Serbs), so Sloveniaball lost Triesteball , which greatly affected his economy. Sloveniaball was then renamed into Drava Banovinaball, but wanted to be renamed into Banovina of Sloveniaball, just as Banovina of Croatiaball, but the war destroyed these goals. Nazi Sloveniaball (also called Province of Ljubljanaball ) was born when Naziball invaded Yugoslaviaball. He liked Naziball and was deep into Catholicism and hated Jews and Kebabs and Commies. He killed many Jewballs, Kebabballs and Commieballs. After WW2 Nazi Sloveniaball was killed by Slovene Partisanball, which later transformed into SR Sloveniaball. Throughout the 20th century it has been forced to stay with EVIL papa Yugoslaviaball (in reality Serbiaball). After Sloveniaball became rich because of her foster-parents Germanyball and Austriaball. he wanted to run away from horrible father Yugoslaviaball. Sloveniaball has been accepted to EUball and has parted her way away from hsr no-so-smart Slavic brothers. He is a reall cheapskate, cunning and smart but doesn't have so good relationships with his neighbours except Austriaball and Hungaryball. Today, his greatest wish is to regain Triesteball back, as it IS HIS BY RIGHT, and not italian. Slovenia is also the second smallest slavic countryball. Quotes *"Trst je naš, Gorica pa še bo!" *"Za Boga, narod, domovino!" *"Tujga noč'mo, svojega ne damo!" *"Piješ Laško, ščiješ Union!" Gallery Sloveniaball's_introduction.png polandball-my-country-slovenia.png Mqy2BiS.png slovenia.jpg The annoying neighbor.png TYCRAOn.png FO85LzY.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Yugoslav sob story.png GNseylU.png How to draw Drawing Sloveniaball is not a joke: First,divide the basic circle shape into three horizontal stripes, whote, blue and red. Then, drav the Slovenian Grb-coat of arms, the Triglav (basically, three triangles) and two wavy lines for the rivers. Draw the eyes and you've finished. Category:Modern Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:EU Category:NATO Category:Catholic Category:Alps Category:Slavic Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Euro € Category:Countryballs With One Eye Category:Three lines Category:Countryballs of Europe Category:European Category:Kebab Haters Category:OSCE Category:Pizza Removers Category:Independent Category:Ex Yugoslaviaball Category:Slovenian Speaking Countryball Category:Irrelevant